und alle Sterne beenden können
by le.clarius
Summary: Ia berlari; ia melihat dan menyaksikan; ia merasakan kekecewaan dan kesedihan dari mata-mata yang berbeda, mengikuti naik turun sang kerajaan— ficception; for IHAFest Juli: II013-02


Hari ini ayahnya memenggal kepala Hans, temannya yang paling dekat (1).

Küstrin tak pernah terasa lebih dingin dari hari ini yang turut merajut awal November, karena apapun yang terjadi, akan selalu berakhir kelabu baginya—sekalipun langit begitu biru di luar; ironis, mengingat hari ini mungkin adalah salah satu hari paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya.

Rencana mereka untuk melarikan diri ke Britania kandas, ketika salah seorang prajurit—yang seharusnya merahasiakan rencana ini, _sialan_!—berakhir membocorkan rencana mereka kepada sang raja. Dan ia bisa merasakan amarah—kekecewaan itu, kekecewaan yang sama yang _selalu_ dilemparkan pada dirinya entah sejak kapan—ayahnya walaupun hanya dingin yang terukir di wajah lelaki itu.

Di tengah halaman benteng Küstrin, Hans berlutut. Ia bisa melihat wajah sang kawan yang begitu pucat. Kantung mata legam menonjol di atas pipinya. Sang ayah telah memutuskan untuk ia menyaksikan eksekusi ini, sebagai hukuman untuk dirinya.

Ia tak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana perih akan terukir di hatinya. Lehernya hampir refleks metoleh, tak ingin memandang apa yang akan terjadi di depan matanya—

"Fritz, jangan alihkan matamu."

Dingin suara itu, datar dan hampa oleh emosi, datang dari Gilbert Beilschmidt. Remaja berambut pirang pucat itu berdiri di sisinya sebagai penjaganya, _eksekutor _pribadinya—yang akan memastikan dirinya tak mengalihkan mata, memastikan dirinya menyaksikan saat-saat kepala Hans terpisah dari tubuh dan nyawa kawannya terenggang, memastikan luka mental buatan sang ayah tergores dalam, jauh dalam relung jiwanya.

Ia tak pernah menyukai Gilbert—personifikasi kerajaan ini. Selalu berdiri di samping-sedikit-ke-belakang sang raja. Selalu menuruti apapun perintahnya, tak pernah sekalipun berpikiran untuk memberontak. Salah seorang prajurit terbaik yang dimiliki Frederick William I—dan selalu, selalu berada di sisi baik ayahnya.

Begitu berbeda dengan dirinya—"Kau akan naik tahta suatu hari nanti, apa yang kau pikirkan melakukan semua hal itu, ha?"—yang seorang pewaris tahta, namun tampaknya lebih ingin disembunyikan sang raja sebagai aib. Mungkin ia bukan apa yang diinginkan sang ayah—tapi sang raja tak peduli dan akan melakukan segalanya untuk mengontrol dirinya. Ia tak pernah suka batasan.

Mungkin ia cemburu juga dengan Gilbert. Lagipula sang personifikasi tak pernah merasakan bagaimana ketika sahabatnya diambil pergi untuk selamanya. Oleh _ayahmu_ sendiri.

Yang tak mereka tahu, bahwa seorang Hans dari keluarga Katte lebih dari sekadar sahabat baginya—walaupun sang terkasih sendiri tak pernah tahu perasaan yang terpendam dalam-dalam miliknya ini. Ia curiga sang ayah tahu akan hal itu—dan karenanya memilih hukuman ini untuknya.

Berat. Pedih. Tahu bahwa dambaannya akan segera pergi.

Matanya mengeras dan topeng emosi terbentuk dengan segera di wajahnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan sang ayah tahu telah berhasil mendapat kontrol atas dirinya—ia tak akan memberikan kepuasan lebih untuk sang ayah.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, ketika sesaat ia memperhatikan mata Hans masih bersinar walaupun redup—ia merasakan tangan Gilbert mendarat di bahunya, menggenggam erat—lalu merahnya darah terciprat ke lantai konkret halaman benteng. Segera saja sepasang mata Hans menjadi hampa, sampai kelopaknya tertutup.

Ia menarik napas panjang. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak dan syok menjalar dengan spontan, hebat merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hanya kuat bertahan untuk satu saat, sebelum tanpa ia sadari kakinya telah membawanya melayang pergi dari halaman tempat eksekusi.

Pergi sudah, tak akan kembali. Hans—sang tersayang yang tak akan pernah tahu telah mencuri hati seorang pangeran muda diam-diam.

"Fritz!"

Ia tak menggubris panggilan Gilbert. Saat ini ia tak ingin menghadapi siapapun. Ia ingin sendirian saja.

Kakinya melangkah cepat, menyusuri koridor-koridor yang diterangi matahari musim dingin. Tak cukup untuk menghangatkan dirinya, tetapi malah semakin membekukan sedikit rasa yang tersisa—sedikit yang masih bisa ia _rasakan_. Larinya bertambah cepat, namun ia tak tahu ke arah mana tubuhnya melayang. _Tap-tap-tap_ alas kakinya yang bertemu lantai bebatuan menggema pelan di dinding koridor.

Ketika kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi melangkah, ia terjatuh duduk di sudut koridor yang tak pernah ia lalui sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu di mana dirinya berada. Ia tak lagi peduli. Tubuhnya meringkuk, ia menenggelamkan wajah ke kedua tangannya dan merasakan basah mengalir deras. Semua ini membuat dirinya begitu lelah.

Pun matanya terpejam.

* * *

.

_**und alle Sterne beenden können**_

.

—_a fill for _**IHAFest JULI**  
[_prompt code_; **II013-02** _from_ **are . key . take . tour**]

.

—_**disavowal:**_

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

_me doth own nothing but this pure work of fanfiction (and other mentioned here)_  
_null profit are being taken_

—_**within this fanfiction:**_

OOC. _Character's death_. _Hints of_ BL. _Violence_. Ficception—_ish._

.

bukan selera? tombol** _back _**masih menanti.  
_you've been **warn**ed_.

.

_inspiration and title of this work credited to these songs_;

**Linkin Park**_– Roads untraveled _| **OneRepublic **– _All we are_ **&** _Au revoir_

.

* * *

Ketika ia membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah ia tak lagi berada di koridor berdinding batu, melainkan ada di dalam ruangan yang berbeda. Tubuhnya terasa aneh—terlalu besar, terlalu banyak otot, terlalu tinggi—namun matanya terasa sama lelahnya seperti habis mengucurkan air mata. Lalu ia menyadari tak lagi merasakan tumpuan dua telapak tangannya di wajah, melainkan kain, selimut yang dihampar di atas ranjang. Ia mengerjap dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

Dari refleksi yang buram di kaca jendela, ia tidak melihat sosoknya sebagaimana yang ia saksikan di cermin setiap hari. Kini ia melihat seorang pemuda berbadan besar, sedikit lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, dengan rambut pirang yang cerah dan mata sebiru langit musim panas. Namun bola irisnya dikelilingi merah dan di bawahnya sedikit bengkak oleh tangisan yang telah kering. Tubuhnya masih lelah, seperti terlalu lama berlari. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar oleh sisa pompaan adrenalin.

Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menutup matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, wajah yang ia lihat masih wajah milik pemuda asing itu. Dahinya mengernyit. Aneh—dirinya terasa berbeda. Terlalu_ luas—_dan hal yang sama yang ia rasakan, patah asa, padahal keras ia mencoba melupakan eksekusi Hans.

Saat itulah ia baru menyadari di depannya terbujur kaku sesosok tubuh. Ia hampir terlonjak, namun gerakan tubuhnya terasa salah. Matanya terpancang ke sosok dan hatinya serasa akan patah untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuh itu tak salah lagi—pirang yang terlalu pucat, kini tampak hampir putih, mata yang tertutup, kulit yang berwarna seperti kertas, badan yang terlalu kurus, wajah penuh digaris oleh keriput—tak salah lagi milik sang personifikasi Prussia.

.

(_yet again, you rise, like __**a wall **__standing tall_)

.

"_Bruder _(2)."

Ia merasakan mulutnya bergerak sendiri, bergumam pelan, dan suara berat kasar keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia menyadari segera, jika segala yang ia rasakan, segala yang ia lakukan, semua itu bukan dirinya—entah untuk alasan apa, ia hinggap di tubuh ini dan menyaksikan apa yang ditangkap sepasang mata biru itu, namun tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

_Bruder_—Pemuda ini memanggil Gilbert kakak? Tetapi sepanjang yang ia ingat Gilbert tak memiliki saudara. Apa _negara_ bahkan bisa punya keluarga?

Ia merasakan tangan sang pemuda mengusap rambut pendek Gilbert dan merasakan gelombang patah hati itu datang kembali, untuk kesekian kali ia rasakan. Kesedihan kembali lagi menghantui dirinya, tetapi kini ia tahu, pilu itu milik pemuda asing ini. Perasaan yang serupa dengan yang ia rasakan saat ekseku—

Tidak. Ia tak akan mengingatnya lagi. Ia tak bisa.

Siapa pemuda ini, yang begitu dekat dengan sang personifikasi Prussia hingga kematiannya mendatangkan perih yang serupa? Dan mengapa Gilbert tak lagi bernapas? Apa yang terjadi pada Prussia—

Oh, tidak. Tidak mungkin kerajaan Prussia pergi begitu saja. Tidak mungkin, tidak, semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi—

"_Bruder_—"

—bukan?

Ia kembali merasakan basah di matanya, di mata sang pemuda. Ia merasakan dada sang pemuda naik turun cepat, tersengguk hebat. Ia menyaksikan refleksi mata biru berkaca-kaca di jendela dan pandangannya sendiri kabur. Ia merasakan sang pemuda membenamkan wajahnya ke selimut yang membungkus tubuh Gilbert, tak mengangkat wajahnya untuk waktu yang lama, hingga ia sendiri ikut terbawa, terhanyut dalam sensasi hitam dan hampa yang mencuri semua inderanya.

Terus.

Terus.

Lalu matanya kembali terbuka, namun segalanya terasa lebih ringan. Semua kesedihan itu diambil pergi, seperti tertiup angin laut kencang. Tubuhnya terasa berbeda lagi, namun ia tidak lagi berada di tubuh sang pemuda. Kali ini familier, tetapi tetap _berbeda_.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berada di salah satu ruangan besar itu, salah satu ruangan istana yang memiliki dekorasi kaya namun memuakkan. Penuh dibanggakan, tapi juga menjadi saksi bisu rakusnya manusia.

Wajahnya tercermin di gelas-gelas dan piring-piring yang dipoles mengkilat, tersebar memenuhi meja panjang. _Tentu_ saja sensasi tubuhnya kini familier—ia menyadari kalau ia melihat lewat matanya sendiri, di dalam _tubuhnya sendiri_ yang telah melewati masa beberapa tahun lebih lama. Ia menyaksikan dirinya; seorang lelaki muda mengenakan pakaian kebesaran sang raja pemegang tahta sah—lalu ia mengerti.

Ia akan naik tahta dan menggantikan ayahnya. Inilah Frederick II dalam beberapa tahun lagi, seorang raja.

Tubuhnya terasa tenang dan di dalam dadanya terkembang kebanggaan—yang ia tahu bukan miliknya, Pangeran muda Frederick II, namun milik Frederick II sang raja. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tetapi kalau _ia_ yang _sekarang_ naik tahta, semua yang akan ia rasakan adalah kecewa—karena itu berarti kemauan sang ayah terpenuhi. Sang pangeran tak suka itu.

Ia menyaksikan Gilbert berlutut di depannya dan mengucapkan sumpah kesetiaan—sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi padanya, namun kini benar-benar ia saksikan dengan mata telanjang.

"—_k____önigreich____ Preußen __(3) _akan setia padamu," Gilbert mengucap dengan suara yang tak pernah bergetar, walaupun ia tahu, lelaki muda itu pasti tengah dipenuhi keraguan akan dirinya, sang raja yang baru—yang begitu _berbeda_ dengan raja sebelumnya.

Ia melihat refleksi wajah itu tersenyum, penuh dengan kepuasaan di dalam dirinya—bahwa sang ayah akan menyaksikan bagaimana ia menjalankan kerajaan dengan cara yang berbeda, cara yang _jauh _lebih baik.

Mendadak ia merasakan tarikan aneh, di saat yang sama Frederick II sang raja memejamkan mata, memotong dirinya dari pemandangan selanjutnya. Tarikan itu melemparnya jauh, seakan membawanya berlari, dikejar oleh angin yang membuntuti di belakangnya.

Sesaat sebelum ia membuka matanya, ia merasakan lelah kembali, namun kini lelah itu datang bersama rasa sakit dari raga, bukan dari dalam hatinya. Ia membuka mata dan merasakan diri—tubuh di mana kini dirinya hinggap—terbaring di atas tanah. Napas tersengal-sengal dan sekujur badannya babak belur. Semua yang diinginkannya hanyalah untuk menutup mata dan melupakan segala yang terjadi.

Saat itulah mendadak wajah Gilbert datang menginterupsi pemandangan biru langit terpoles merahnya senja yang terhampar tanpa batas di atas kepalanya. Gilbert dengan seringai lebar dan semua garis-garis arogan terlukis jelas di tiap sudut figurnya.

"Bagaiman rasanya kehilangan Silesia, Roddy?"

.

(_for __**fracture**__d souls, they are hard to heal)_

_._

Ia merasakan mulut 'Roddy' tak bergerak. Namun ia jelas merasakan rasa kecewa dan marah mendalam menjalar seketika—kecewanya Roddy atas kehilangan Silesia. Inikah yang dirasakan ayahnya saat mengetahui dirinya berencana lari ke kerajaan Britania bersama Hans?

Terlebih dari itu—Silesia? Prussia mendapat Silesia?

Roddy membenarkan kacamatanya dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Namun Gilbert sudah melangkah pergi dan menaiki seekor kuda jantan. Dari mata di balik lensa itu, ia bisa menangkap wajah lain yang familier—wajah Frederick II sang raja, sedikit lebih tua dari yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Ia menyaksikan kavaleri kerajaan Prussia pergi hingga jauh ke horizon dan tak terlihat lagi.

Ia merasakan kelelahan Roddy bertambah, beserta dengan kelegaan kecil yang datang menyusul dan rasa kecewa itu yang tak pernah pergi walau untuk sesaat. Tubuh lelaki itu kembali berdebam, jatuh telentang di atas tanah. Sepasang mata mengerjap sebelum kelopak turun dan hanya hitam yang tersisa menggantikan polesan kubah langit senja di atas bumi, kemudian ia merasakan dirinya kembali tenggelam. Jauh.

Mendadak saja sesak datang ke dalam dadanya, seperti sesuatu yang tertahan, sebelum mata terbuka dan ia kembali merasakan sensasi hinggap di tubuh familier dari pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru. Pilu bergema pelan dari sudut terjauh perasaan sang pemuda asing ketika sepasang matanya terjatuh ke tembok konkret yang berdiri tinggi.

Dinding itu kelabu, penuh dengan coretan caci maki—kekecewaan _lagi_, begitu yang ia rasakan ketika membaca setiap-tiap dari goresan di tembok berupa buruk itu. Ia juga bisa merasakan harapan kosong dan kesedihan. Keputusasaan.

Tangan sang pemuda bergetar, ia turut merasakannya, beserta keinginan untuk menyambar palu dan menjebol dinding itu. Menghancurkannya hingga tak tersisa secuilpun dari eksistensi asing nan _buruk _itu—_kenapa-kenapa-kenapa-kenapa_ bergaung di kepala sang pemuda dan ia mendengarnya terulang berkali-kali.

Lalu kemarahan itu mereda perlahan, digantikan dengan kehampaan, dibuntuti oleh kerinduan. Ia tak percaya, ada seseorang yang memiliki rindu seintens _ini_. Kepada siapa—atau apa—pemuda ini merindu?

Saat itulah ia menyadari ia tak bisa melihat Gilbert di mana-mana.

Ia merasakan pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan meraih kalung yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Sebuah _Iron Cross_ yang sudah lusuh, tergores oleh tempaan waktu. Dada sang pemuda mengembang oleh udara, napas yang ditarik panjang-panjang. Ia kembali merasa hampa, kosong, namun tidak lama sebelum sensasi datang padanya perlahan-lahan.

Ia masih hinggap di tubuh pemuda itu, masih berdiri di titik yang sama. Namun sekitarnya terasa berbeda. Atmosfernya tak lagi sendu, tetapi lebih dipenuhi dengan rasa kecewa, lebih dalam lagi; _pengkhianatan_.

Ia menghadap tembok itu lagi. Namun bukan dinding konkret kelabu penuh coretan menghina yang ia lihat, melainkan pagar kawat berduri dengan banyak prajurit bersenjata api yang berdiri sepanjang sisinya.

Mendadak sepasang mata biru membesar, melihat sesosok yang berseragam militer sama dengan para penjaga itu datang, namun jelas-jelas berpangkat lebih tinggi—jika cara mereka memberinya hormat itu berarti sesuatu. Rambut pirang pucat terlindung di bawah topi dan beberapa lencana berkilat terpasang di seragam sang lelaki—_Gilbert_, ia menyadari—serta kulit pucat dan postur itu.

"Gilbert," ia mendengar sang pemuda berbisik.

Ia mengerjap, saat menyadari mendadak Gilbert melempar pandangan ke arahnya, ke arah sang pemuda asing. Biru bertemu dengan merah darah. Kedua pasang membesar seketika, namun Gilbert segera mengalihkan wajah dan berlalu pergi.

Ia merasakan sang pemuda membeku di tempat, seakan berharap sesuatu yang lain akan terjadi. Seakan berharap Gilbert akan kembali.

.

(_and like __**a wall **__crumbling down, you fall_)

.

Oh, Tuhan—apa yang sudah terjadi? Ia mengenali ekspresi arogan Gilbert, ia mengenali seringai lebar dan kepribadiannya yang liar. Tetapi Gilbert yang ia lihat baru saja di seberang pagar begitu berbeda bahasa tubuhnya. Beku dan kaku. Apa yang telah terjadi? Apa yang membuatnya berubah?

Ia tahu sang ayah ingin membangun Prussia dengan kekuatan militer yang tangguh, tetapi ia tak ingin Gilbert menampikkan pemuda ini—yang menangisi Gilbert ketika tak lagi bernyawa dan merindukan sang personifikasi begitu hebatnya ketika mereka dipisahkan oleh tembok tinggi.

Apa yang sudah terjadi?

Ia merasakan sang pemuda mengusapkan tangan ke wajahnya, penuh frustasi, lalu tak bergerak untuk waktu yang lama. Di saat yang sama, ia merasakan dirinya terhanyut kembali. Dibawa pergi ke tempat, waktu, _realitas _yang lain

Tubuhnya terasa berbeda kembali. Ia merasakan keseimbangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, sangat berbeda—saat menyadari ia berakhir di tubuh seorang perempuan. Sensasi yang ia rasakan hanya dingin, hampa, dan hanya sedikit saja sesal.

Ia menyadari dirinya tengah berada di pemakaman. Sebuah pusara berada di depannya. Seketika syok menyerang dirinya saat membaca nama yang terukir dangan huruf Latin di atas batu nisan.

_Friedrich der Grosse _(4)_—_ia membaca. Apa ini makam ayahnya? Apa ini... _miliknya_?

Dari sudut mata sang wanita, ia menangkap sosok Gilbert. Ia merasakan sang wanita membuka mulutnya, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada sang lelaki muda, namun kembali menutup mulutnya sebelum berjalan pergi dari pusara.

Ia mendengar tanpa menyaksikan saat _thud _pelan terdengar dari sosok Gilbert yang tertinggal seorang diri di makam itu, terjatuh berlutut. Ia merasakan sang wanita berhenti dan membalikkan badan, menyaksikan sang personifikasi dari kejauhan.

"Fritz—" Ia mendengarnya hanya sebagai sayup-sayup di dalam deru angin, namun mengundang syok menyambar kembali dirinya dan ia sadar.

Ini pusara miliknya. Ini akhir dari dirinya. Ini saat_ kematiannya_.

"Katakan kalau kau masih bersamaku." Pelan ia mendengar Gilbert melanjutkan. "Katakan kalau kau selalu melihatku dari suatu tempat yang jauh, Fritz."

.

(_feel like you have __**fracture**__ in __your shell_)

.

Ia merasakan hati yang retak—tak tahu apa itu hatinya sendiri, atau milik wanita ini. Yang jelas mata sang wanita mendadak basah dan pilu merayap pelan-pelan, semakin lama semakin kuat—dan ia masih tak tahu apa rasa ini miliknya sendiri?

Ia menyaksikan pandangan sang wanita kabur, tersamar oleh air mata, sampai akhirnya kelopak menutup dan ia kembali diseret ke dalam hitam yang hampa.

Tak lama hingga hampa itu melepaskan dirinya—dan ada sensasi euforia yang berkembang di dalam dadanya. Ia mengerjap dan melihat wajah sang pemuda asing berambut pirang dan bermata biru memenuhi pandangannya. Wajah itu kini dipenuhi kekagetan.

"_Bruder_?"—dan ia menyadari akhirnya ia _hinggap _di tubuh Gilbert.

"Akhirnya dinding itu runtuh juga, West!" Ia merasakan mulut yang bergerak dan Gilbert berseru demikian kerasnya. Tawa Gilbert yang menggema di dalam rumah.

Ia menyaksikan bagaimana senyuman perlahan terbentuk di wajah 'West'. Kaki Gilbert melangkah, mengikuti adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah hingga ke dapur. West membuka lemari es dan hendak mengambil sesuatu saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang sangat kontras mengembang secepat badai datang di dalam diri sang personifikasi Prussia.

Amarah meledak begitu kuatnya, memotong sensasi euforia setajam pedang habis diasah—ia merasakan napasnya dicuri pergi oleh sensasi yang terlalu mendadak itu. Tetapi tubuh Gilbert masih sangat tenang. Mendadak ada kekhawatiran hebat—_takut_—dalam darahnya, saat tangan Gilbert meraih sebuah senjata api dari balik mantel tebal yang ia kenakan dan mengarahkannya langsung ke punggung saudaranya sendiri.

_Klik._

Suara halus itu tak pernah terdengar begitu _keras, _sekeras yang ia dengar di dalam ruangan sepi ini. Di luar, euforia manusia masih keras bergema, namun dua sosok dalam dapur West masih tak bergerak. Diam, seperti dibekukan oleh kala.

"—pada akhirnya hanya ada satu yang bisa hidup, West," Gilbert berujar.

—_DORR!—_

.

(_see this one __**nightmare**__ chasing you around and all_)

.

Sontak ia memejamkan matanya, memotong pandangannya dari segala yang mungkin terjadi. Ia menanti sensasi itu datang—sensasi hitam hampa yang menghanyutkannya pergi, dari satu tubuh ke tubuh yang lain. Namun tak ada yang terjadi, hanya detakan jam yang terdengar semakin lama semakin keras, hampir seritme dengan jantung sang personifikasi Prussia.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya—dan menemukan dirinya masih berada di tubuh Gilbert, masih berada di dapur West sementara sang pemuda yang berbadan lebih tinggi melempar pandangan penuh tanya.

Ada lubang di bagian pinggang West, terbuka dan ternoda merah oleh kucuran darah. Namun tampaknya West sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh peluru panas itu. Dadanya masih naik turun dengan tenang. Tak ada tanda-tanda adrenalin. Wajah sang adik penuh berkerut. Ia bisa merasakan Gilbert tersenyum, bibir mengembang dengan ironi. Pahit hampir bisa ia rasakan di ujung kuncup perasa lidahnya.

"_Bruder..._" West memanggil pelan. "...mengapa?"

Dari mulut sang personifikasi Prussia terluncur tawa kering yang lamat-lamat jadi keras, hampir histeris. Ekspresi di wajah West masih tak berubah, malah tampaknya mengernyit semakin dalam.

Yah, jelas sekali.

"Ternyata begitu, West. Ternyata kaulah yang dipilih takdir." Ia merasakan Gilbert menghela napasnya. "Semua besi dan darah (5) itu tak terbuang percuma."

Bak dipicu oleh kata-kata, mendadak ia bisa merasakan sensasi melemah—tubuh yang layu, setahap demi setahap, seperti dedaunan yang berkembang penuh saat musim panas, lalu meranggas dan terjatuh saat musim gugur; hanya jauh lebih cepat. Dari refleksi di kaca jendela, ia menyaksikan bagaimana wajah Prussia bertambah pucat hingga begitu putih bak kertas yang belum dinoda tinta. Akhirnya sepasang kaki Gilbert serasa tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri, tetapi—

"_BRUDER_!" seru West.

—belum sempat ia bertemu dengan lantai keras dapur West, sepasang tangan sang pemuda sudah menangkap tubuhnya dan cepat membawanya berlari ke sebuah kamar. Samar-samar ia mengingat kembali ranjang dan kursi juga jendela yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya—saat pertama ia hinggap di tubuh West.

Ia merasakan mata Gilbert menutup, bersamaan dengan gumaman West yang terus menerus memanggil kakaknya, dipenuhi nada khawatir. Lama kelamaan hanya hitam yang hadir. Hampa, menariknya semakin jauh, melepas kesadarannya sendiri.

Jauh.

Lalu ia tersentak, merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Ia menggosok-gosok kedua matanya dan segera menemukan wajah Gilbert penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Bukan Gilbert lemah, kurus, tua yang ia lihat di ranjang, melainkan Gilbert yang seorang remaja.

"Fritz! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang personifikasi.

"Gilbert?" Sepasang matanya mengerjap, tak percaya. Ia kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri. "Bukannya... kau sudah mati?"

Suaranya terdengar serak dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Tubuhnya lunglai dan matanya begitu berat untuk terus dibuka. Seakan ia tidur terlalu lama dan kesadarannya masih diikat mimpi yang terlalu panjang.

Sang personifikasi melemparkan pandangan aneh pada sang pangeran, sebelum menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Fritz, tolong hentikan itu," pinta Gilbert. "Kumohon. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Dahinya mengerut. "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah mengigau. Ini sudah dua hari sejak eksekusi Hans—" (1)

Mendadak ia membeku di tempat, ketika segalanya kembali terlintas di benaknya. Rencana pelarian ke Britania, penangkapan mereka, vonis, lalu eksekusi Hans. Hans dengan senyuman lebar, Hans dengan tawa yang lepas, Hans yang berlutut di halaman benteng Küstrin, Hans yang matanya _kosong_. Gelombang kesedihan baru datang seketika, merabuk kembali apa yang tersisa setelah kawannya meninggal. Tanpa sadar ia meringkukkan diri, seakan berusaha melindungi bagian dalam dirinya yang kini jadi begitu getas.

Ia tak ingin mengucap selamat tinggal pada Hans—tapi Katte muda itu sudah terlanjur pergi.

"—dan kau terus mengigau seperti itu. Kau harus berhenti suatu saat, Fritz. Demi Tuhan, bukankah kau seorang pangeran?" lanjut Gilbert.

Sepasang matanya mengerjap. Dua hari? Sudah dua hari ia terus seperti ini?

"Gilbert," ia memanggil pelan, namun terdengar keras di kamar kecil dan sunyi itu. Dadanya bergetar ketika ia menghirup napas panjang. Bibirnya berkedut dalam senyum kecil yang terasa hambar, bahkan sedikit pahit. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin, Fritz?" tanya Gilbert.

Ia mengangguk. Sang personifikasi Prussia menawarkan sebuah senyum.

"Ini, minumlah." Secangkir air putih disodorkan padanya dan ia menerimanya penuh rasa terima kasih. Dalam sekejap, ia meminum isinya dan merasakan basuhan segar air di balik kerongkongannya.

"Hei, Gilbert," ujarnya usai meminum air, "Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama West?"

"West?" Dahi sang remaja mengeryit.

"Ya. Seorang pemuda, rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, dan tubuhnya tinggi besar," jelas sang pangeran muda.

"Kurasa aku tidak mengenal siapapun yang seperti itu, Fritz," jawab Gilbert, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia termenung lama memikirkan semua yang ia lihat—apa segalanya hanya halusinasi?

.

(**end**)

* * *

.

**A**/**N**:

(1) Saat berusia 18 tahun, Frederick II (alias Fritz) yang masih pangeran, berencana untuk lari ke Inggris bersama Hans Hermann von Katte (yep, _the_ Hans dalam fanfiksi ini), teman dekatnya dan beberapa orang anggota pasukan junior. Tetapi akibat rencana ini dibocorkan oleh salah seorang anggota pasukan tersebut, Fritz dan Katte ditangkap, lalu ditahan di Küstrin. Katte divonis mati oleh raja Prussia saat itu, Frederick William I yang juga ayah Fritz, dan dieksekusi dengan cara dipenggal kepalanya di benteng Küstrin. Fritz dipaksa sang ayah untuk menyaksikan eksekusi temannya.

Setelah eksekusi Katte, Fritz muda jatuh depresi hingga mengalami halusinasi sampai dua hari.

Terdapat spekulasi bahwa hubungan Frederick II dengan Hans Hermann von Katte sebenarnya lebih dari sekadar teman... uh_, you know what I mean _(iya, ini serius QwQ).

(2) _Bruder_ (German): Kakak

(3) _K____önigreich Preußen__ (German): _Kerajaan Prussia

_(4) ____Friedrich der Grosse__ (German): ____Frederick the Great_, julukan Frederick II dan nama yang terukir di nisannya di Sanssouci_._

_(5) _Besi dan darah_ ("____iron and blood__"); _dari pidato terkenal kanselir Prussia Otto von Bismarck, yang pertama kali menggagaskan ide untuk unifikasi Jerman.

.

_und alle Sterne beenden können (German); ____And all the stars can quit __— ____shamelessly _diculik dari **Au Revoir**, oleh _OneRepublic_.

___A wall __(__**eine Mauer**__), __**Fracture**__,_ dan___nightmare __(__**Albtraum**__) — _ketiganya adalah judul fanfiksi milik** le . clarius**, di mana_ scene_ bersangkutan diambil.

.

Entah saya nulis ini fill berapa kali sampai bener-bener berasa lumayan _decent_ untuk selera saya sendiri—dengan akhirnya mengambil "pola" dari _Albtraum_ dan menebar _hints_ Fritz/Hans juga Germancest ahahaha orz. Mbak arekey, maaf kalau ndak sesuai dengan harapan mbaak ;w;/ #okeinicurcol

Btw, untuk yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam IHAFest, atau yang lagi dilema karena kering ide, bisa langsung berpartisipasi. Link ada di _profil page_ saya. Silakan ditilik~ ;)

Oh ya, sistem IHAFest sekarang TOTALLY NEW. Sistemnya mengadopsi dari yang biasa dipakai di komunitas-komunitas _kinkmeme _di livejournal, dengan beberapa perubahan yang telah disesuaikan. _Deadline_? Jangan khawatir, sekarang jauh lebih longgar, karena sistemnya saat ini bersifat _long-term_.

Akhir kata, review please? (_ _)/

-lele


End file.
